Fate Series: Within His Eyes
by Sarathstra
Summary: It's Valentines Day and the way I feel about him is just so amazing and to the point where my heart jumps out of my chest. Today I want him to know... but only if he could read my mind!
1. I love you

**Sarami-chan**: Hello again! This is my third fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. This won't be a long story, by the way!

**Basic Overview:** It's Valentine's Day in Tokyo and love is in the air for Hisoka. Here are his inner thoughts. :)

**Pairing**: HisoTsu

* * *

**"Immature loves says**_, 'I love you because I need you.'_ **Mature love says,** _'I need you because I love you.'_**" -Unknown**

**X**

"A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous."  
**--Ingrid Bergmen  
X**

"In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life."  
**--****Bliss and Cerney**

* * *

**XXx**

Valentines Day.

Usually this day seems to bore. Just enough to treat it like any ole' day, but something had to have been different. Very different to the point where my heart is jumping out of my chest every time he walks by. When I see him… I'm just not sure anymore. It's like, as stupid as it sounds, I feel better around him. And usually I do, but today is just different for some reason. Everything about him was heavenly… and it should be, he's dead. I'd usually look over to him, the past few days, and reminded myself of everything I saw in him. The simplest thing about him, like his love for his pastries, makes me admire him more.

I had watched him walk around the cherry blossoms and couldn't help, but stare at him. I thought that he looked so adorable when he was thinking about the case, but we didn't have any today so this must be an older one. I had wanted to run up to him and just hug him, telling him how much I love him, but I held on. I knew that today would be the day that I, Kurosaki Hisoka, will tell Tsuzuki that I love him.

When I had walked back into the building I took foot into the library to find one of my favorite books. Inside had been a single red rose, which I thought was odd because I thought there were only Sakura trees around here. Well, I took the rose and set it on the table while I read the rest of the book. I had wondered where it had come from, but I just threw that idea to the side. I walked over to the sink to place the beautiful flower in a cup of water when a note hung from the cabinet.

"_Oh Sakura, my Sakura_

_Where for thou be?_

_I'm looking to find you,_

_But you're hiding from me._

_Oh Sakura, my Sakura_

_Where can I find thee?_

_In the only place,_

_A kiss won't be deadly._

_Oh Sakura, my Sakura_

_Bring thee to that room._

_Where rose petals flutter_

_And where true love is never heard."_

I read the poem over and over to get a good understanding of it. Boy, who would've thought that the writer had such a confusing message. I had thought of the key places and thought of my bedroom. Who would be in there, though? So after tending to the rose I decided that I would go to _"the only place that a kiss won't be deadly"_ and _"that room where rose petals flutter and where true love is never heard." _

So I took a little stroll down the hallway to really see if what I was thinking about was truly there. I opened the door slowly to actually see rose petals around my bed and on the neat covers. I walked in and looked around the room for another clue, but soon I felt a breath of air down my neck.

I turned quickly to find hands at my shoulders and a pair of lips touching mine. I didn't know what to think of it until I saw who the culprit was. His purple eyes touched mine and I was just in a total shock. He gave me a smile, but I was still dumb founded.

"I love you Hisoka."

"I love you too."

Those words touched me, wrapped around me, and held me close to them. I wasn't sure what to make of it because just a couple of minutes ago he was walking around the Sakura- SAKURA! That's a key to that poem, Sakura. Oh wow… boy I wasn't thinking. But, "_"the only place that a kiss won't be deadly"_ is what I want to find out about.

"Tsuzuki, what is _"the only place that a kiss won't be deadly"_?"

He had taken me into a long kiss and pushed me to the bed, I felt the rose petals touching my skin, and their touch was so soft and amazing. He'd closed the door and we went under the covers for a little play time. That night I had truly found what true love was and also where _"the only place that a kiss won't be deadly"_. It just so happens that this was the only place that a kiss won't be deadly… if you're already dead.

-Hisoka

**XXx**

**Sarami-chan:** Aww! I love this story, and to think that I had written this in school, but it was about two teenagers… cough my ex and I cough, but whatever! (Haha.) So, I hope you liked it because I enjoyed doing it… and, if you'd like to see what the version was before I Yami No Matsuei'd it, look to the next chapter. :D I love that quotes by the way and I did make that poem from scratch!


	2. Original Version

**Sarami-chan:** This is the original version of my story before I Yami No Matsui'd it (Awesome word, right?). Enjoy!

**Brief Overview:** These are the thoughts of a boy who's in love with a girl.

_"Love, you know, seeks to make happy rather than to be happy."_  
** by Ralph Connor **

_"Paradise is always where love dwells."_  
** by Jean Paul F. Richter **

"**_Through His Eyes"_**

_Valentine's Day-_

Usually this day seems to bore. Just enough to treat it as any ole' day, but something had been different… very different to the point where my heart is jumping out of my chest. When I see her, I'm not sure anymore.

It's like, as stupid as it seems, I feel better around her. Everything about her is so heavenly. I'd usually look over to her to remind myself of everything I loved and all the things I still love about her. The simplest thing about her could make me admire her even more. How her dark, mysterious eyes complimented her dark chocolate hair. I had seen her before, knew her during our middle school years, but sadly she didn't know me.

I had seen her walk home as well, I'm not a stalker, but she took the same routes I had. Alone she seemed so lonely, so innocent, and so quiet. With her friends she was loud, but not too loud. I haven't talked to her though. Just bringing out my hard shell; not talking though I want to… my heart wants to. I know she's single, I'd overheard her talk with her friends about it and it sounded really bad. But, on this day, I should be able to _**change**_ that.

**XXx**

Today had been different from the rest. She'd walked into the classroom and upon her desk had been a single vermilion rose. When I had saw her face she was in utter shock, but she looked absolutely adorable. I had looked away for a couple of minutes, but just had to look over again. She looked at it if as if it weren't real, but by the way she'd touched the soft velvet of the petals, she knew they were as real as they could get.

Inside I was just so to see her beautiful smile. That smile that just reminded me about everything that was beautiful in the world. I knew she had no idea, or anyone else for that matter, which had placed it on her desk. Class when on as it normally did and I didn't see her until periods later.

Again, she had another rose on her desk. I could hear her 'aww' and giggles, which I could tell from anyone else because of how cute they were. There'd been a note there this time; I thought that she should finally know the person who'd given her those roses.

'_Look over to the desk on the left.'_

She'd looked to the right and was two empty desks and a wall, soon later she noticed that that was her right. She'd laughed as inside I had too, but not out of stupidity, but out of curiosity and the feel to want to know the rose barrer. She looked to the other direction and there I was, smiling. She smiled back at me; my heart racing faster then it's ever had and everyone within a desk radius could hear it.

I'm glad she was smiling because I didn't think that she liked me because of that stupid trip I had put on about me being some tough little bitch. The distance that had torn us apart because to crumble and bring us together, literally, since the teacher moved my seat next to her because of some stupid person who kept talking (Thank you!).

When I had sat next to her, she seemed a little nervous. I didn't blame her for it; I really thought she was able to hear my heart pounding. Within a couple minutes after the teacher made my dreams come true, there was a note on my desk.

"_Hi."_

My smile didn't fade one bit, it actually grew. Soon we began to chat and understood a lot of thing about each other. There were some things that were written that I couldn't make out, but no one's hand writing is perfect. So, after school I had met up with her (it was about five o' clock) and we took a stroll around the beach. Once the sun began to set, we started watching it. We'd been on the pier, my hands around her waist as the sun went down. Before the skies turned dark, we shared a passionate kiss that would last a lifetime.

* * *

_"Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it."_  
** by Thomas Fuller **

* * *

**XXx**

**Sarami-chan**: So this is the version that I had written before Yami. Hope you liked it and remember to read my other fanfics :D –hearts-


End file.
